Fantasy Carnival
A super amusement park is built in Konoha Village and is free for the first month of opening! A fantastic journey is waiting ahead! |-| Fantastic Train= :::::::::::::::Fantasy journey starts now! - →= }} ---- Everyday, the player can check-in by clicking the roulette. The roulette will spin and stops at random. Depending on the result of the roulette, the Ninja Train icon will move. ::When the Ninja Train icon lands on a cell, reward(s) are obtained by the player. Below are the rewards on each cell. Hover mouse for item name and amount. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 1 style="text-align: center;" 2 style="text-align: center;" 3 style="text-align: center;" 4 style="text-align: center;" 5 style="text-align: center;" 6 style="text-align: center;" 7 style="text-align: center;" 8 - colspan="8" background: rgb(100, 100, 100);" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 9 style="text-align: center;" 10 style="text-align: center;" 11 style="text-align: center;" 12 style="text-align: center;" 13 style="text-align: center;" 14 style="text-align: center;" 15 style="text-align: center;" 16 } - 17-32= border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 17 style="text-align: center;" 18 style="text-align: center;" 19 style="text-align: center;" 20 style="text-align: center;" 21 style="text-align: center;" 22 style="text-align: center;" 23 style="text-align: center;" 24 - colspan="8" background: rgb(100, 100, 100);" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 25 style="text-align: center;" 26 style="text-align: center;" 27 style="text-align: center;" 28 style="text-align: center;" 29 style="text-align: center;" 30 style="text-align: center;" 31 style="text-align: center;" 32 } - 33-48= border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" - style="text-align: center;" 33 style="text-align: center;" 34 style="text-align: center;" 35 style="text-align: center;" 36 style="text-align: center;" 37 style="text-align: center;" 38 style="text-align: center;" 39 style="text-align: center;" 40 - colspan="8" background: rgb(100, 100, 100);" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 41 style="text-align: center;" 42 style="text-align: center;" 43 style="text-align: center;" 44 style="text-align: center;" 45 style="text-align: center;" 46 style="text-align: center;" 47 style="text-align: center;" 48 } - 49-50= border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="7" scope="col" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(235, 220, 50);" - style="text-align: center;" 49 colspan="7" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(251, 246, 190);" 50 Final Prize - scope="col" style="text-align: center;" colspan="7" rowspan="2" scope="col" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(235, 220, 50);" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" Basic Fury Jade*1 Lv.4 Jade Box*1 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*1 Socket Jade*1 Fairy*5 Treasure Talisman*5 Channeling Scroll*5 Soul Refining Pill*5 Big Potency Pill*5 } - scope="col" style="text-align: center;" } }} :: When the Ninja Pointer reach cell 50, the mini-game is over. |} |-| Doll Encounter= ::::::::::: There are many interesting games in the amusement park, which can bring you a lot of fun and rewards as well. These rewards may include massive gold, silver and items. Let's play the game! ::: ---- |} |} |-| Slam Dunk= ::::::::::: Who can dominate the competition? Who will be the best scorer? Get your scream ready for our best player! ::::: After accumulating required amount of Hot Shots ( ), the player can obtain corresponding Ball Pack. Rewards can be claimed repeatedly (After the 5000 Ball Pack, the Hot Shot requirements will be changed to 5500, 6000, 7000, 8000, 10000, and will continue to increase every time the player collects the Ball Packs. However, rewards of the packs remains the same.) | | | | |} |-| Jaws of Death= |-| Category:Events